Harry Potter and the Journey of the Godstruck Mage
by DeathsDragonMessenger
Summary: Summary: When Harry was six he was doing his chores in the attic to find a shocking truth about his family and magic itself. 3 years later when he was 9 an ambassador for a training group for powerful wizard and witches came by with another student to tell him something that would change his life forever


Different fonts: key

**~Parseltongue~**

_Thoughts _/ _Terms _/ _Letters _/ _Emphasis_

Spells

"Speech"

**Other languages such as Gobbledygook etc.**

*****Mindlinks / Visions*****

**#4 Privet Drive, Surrey England. July 31, 1986**

* * *

At 5:30, little Harry woke up to see his abnormally large list of chores pinned to the board by his cupboard. At the very top it read 'CLEAN THE ATTIC.' He didn't know why his _relatives _hated and treated him so poorly, but they just did. He knew the attic would take hours to clean, and on top of the other chores, he knew the whole day was going to be a long one.

When he went to get washed up he saw the ladder to the attic was already down. He just ignored it at the time and went into the bathroom.

~=-HPat-JoGM-=~

At 6:00 he climbed up the ladder to the attic, only to hear it close. He sighed, _I think they want me to die up here._ As he was pushing boxes around he felt something calling to him. A strange but peaceful calling with comfort and love. He moved towards the calling it and saw a soft glow casting a small light in the dark expanse around him. And noticed it was some type of trunk. _Huh wonder what this is._

The surface was blacker than twilight, two white vines strewn with pink lilies decorated the edge of the trunk. It had two clasps with a seal in the center of the seam looked like a flower crossing a thorn branch, a sword struck vertically between the two and a type of flaming bird with its wings spread behind the symbols.

He grazed his finger over the seal and felt a prick to his finger and watched the trunk open, too awestruck to see the blood on his finger heal in the blink of an eye.

Inside the trunk, he saw some sort of library, a ladder descending into it. Artifacts scattered here and there in glass cases in the bookcases. In the corner of his eye he saw a brass covered tome on a podium with a letter on top. When he flipped the crisp and aged paper, he saw there was a scrawl on the back of the envelope. It was addressed to him. _It read:_

* * *

_My dearest Harrison James *^#$%^#W* (unidentifiable),_

_If you are reading this me and your father are most likely dead and you are most likely with your aunt and her family 'disgusting creatures they are'. Anyway when you touch this tome you will get all of the knowledge of the ancient and most powerful Dark, Grey, and Light magicks _(yes magic is real and be it as it may you are what the magic world calls a Pure-blood) _and customs of the world. From all of the most influential magic users around the world. Now I have to go your father wants to talk to you,_

_Love your Mother,_

_Lilly Evangaline Potter nee Evans_

* * *

_Hey son._

_I wanted to say when you get to Gringotts ask to see Dragon Wielder the banks chief director to see our account manager killed and to see our accounts history to see if the mangly old coot Albus 'does-he-really-need-these-names' Dumbledore tampered with it. Before we went into hiding I changed our _(your mothers an I's) _will because I saw his manipulations too soon so I will tell you this. *Do not trust Dumbledore or for that matter __**anyone,**_ _until you know Legilimency and Occlumency too see their intentions but you will learn the mind arts when you touch the tome any way* _

_I hope to see you not too soon until you have grandchildren,_

_James Charlus Potter._

_P.S: To gather all of the lost items of our family say 'I Harrison James Potter do hereby summon all of the lost artifacts relating to my blood, magic and family. So I say, So mote it be'_

* * *

By the time he was finished he had tears falling from his eyes. After some time had a confidence boost went through him in which he set the letters down and touched the brass tome. He fell down screaming silently as he felt the centuries worth of knowledge passing into him. After 10 minutes it stopped, he sat up struggled with his balance and realized that he was taller and had a more filled out body with some muscle. After a minute or two of checking his frame over he stated the phrase in his father's letter.

"I Harrison James Potter do hereby summon all of the lost artifacts relating to my blood, magic and family. So I say, So mote it be" At the end of the statement a flash occurred and a large pile of items appears including the Elder wand, Peverell ring, Marauders Map, Three keys with tags that stated '_bermuda keys_' and other lost artifacts.

~=-HPat-JoGM-=~

He got out of the trunk and transfigured his rags of clothing into a suit and shrunk the trunk which locked with _ssck _he went to the latter and said a spell in the old majicks he learned "Hoc reserare warda ianuam" the ladder flew open and he climbed down. As he went down the stairs his _relatives _went into the living room to see him.

"Boy what have you been doing your chores are not done and here you are in a stolen suit what have you to say for yourself" his aunt screeched

"Oh hello _aunt_ I was actually wishing to speak to you, so if you would sit down I can get what I want to say over and done with" He responded politely

"Fine" she grumbled as he motioned for them to sit down which they did.

"Where to start, hmm-. Oh I know. Whilst I was cleaning the attic I found my mothers trunk with I then climbed into the room which was a library I read some letters from my parents in which both told me that once I touched this brass tome I would gain the knowledge of the most ancient magicks, I gathered the knowledge as you can see because I look different" He explained "As such because I gathered this knowledge I came to realize that I have to stay here until I reach the age of majority so because of that i'm willing to offer to stay hidden and never be seen by anyone _but_ I get to change the attic unto my room"

"Why would we do that" his uncle basically growled

"Oh because I can do magic and I know a lot of spells which can harm you" he said offhandedly as he conjured a fireball in his hand.

His _relatives_ faces paled but his uncles face turned purple with rage "Fine do what you want but you better not do that around us and stay hidden" his uncle growled

"Duly noted" he answered and as he stood he stated a warding spell "Ne malorum istorum qui quaerunt nocent reliquis custodiis ac dictum nulla innocentium"

"What did you do" his _aunt_ said visibly terrified as he could see her shaking.

"I cast a ward which will keep your sorry excuse of a perfect life safe, happy" he drawled back. With that he walked towards the front door and stated over his shoulder. "I'm going to the bank to see over some funds if i'm not back by 6 leave the door unlocked. Bye" and with that he left.


End file.
